


The Puppets of Iron Hill

by mmcgui12_gmu



Series: Nancy Drew and the Unlikely Game Series [1]
Category: Candle Cove, Channel Zero (TV), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, I may end up bumping the rating from Teen to Mature at some point., Mike Gets Help He Doesn't Want., Nancy Drew with an Actual Paranormal Explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: Nancy goes to Iron Hill, Ohio to solve the 28-year-old disappearances of five children. She runs into Mike Painter, who's there for the same reason.





	The Puppets of Iron Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Nancy goes to Iron Hill, Ohio to solve the 28-year-old disappearances of five children. She runs into Mike Painter, who's there for the same reason.
> 
> Add any other Channel Zero characters (and the Candle Cove fandom and characters) as needed.
> 
> I'm sensing that since the "what happened to your mom" jokes died in SPY, this fic request will change it to "what happened to your brother?" jokes.

Dear Hannah,

I'm in Iron Hill, a small town in central Ohio.

In September and October 1988, five children disappeared. Only four were found dead in the local abandoned quarry that November.

A local woman who teaches piano from her home, Marla Painter, has called me in to find out what happened to her son, Eddie, the only victim never found twenty-eight years ago.

Oh, and apparently, these kids all disappeared right around the time a puppet show called Candle Cove aired on the local public access television station. Marla thinks that was just a coincidence, but you know I don't believe in that sort of thing.

You know I can't say "no" to a case involving missing kids, even when they're cold cases. And I feel like I'm onto something big here.

Wish me luck,  
Nancy


End file.
